Without a Shadow of a Doubt
by StraightJacket xD
Summary: When Ziva's Ex-Boyfriend shows up. It can only mean trouble. (Was originally posted over at NCIS Fiction) I will try to update this as often as I can.
1. Return and A Threat

N.C.I.S - Without A Shadow of A Doubt

Chapter 1

**A/N : My first N.C.I.S fanfic. If the characters seem OOC please tell me. This is AU because I don't like Vance so I'm using Jenny**

**Warnings: This story contains femslash.**

* * *

Timothy McGee walked into the Bullpen passing the desks of Ziva David and Anthony who were engaged in a mini war that involved throwing balled-up pieces of paper at each other. McGee smiled to himself at the thought that they were like a dysfunctional family. Tony was the eldest son. He was care-free and fun loving, always teasing the younger siblings. But he was serious if you needed him. Then there was Ziva. She would keep your secrets and would fight for you if were in trouble. But most sisters couldn't kill you with a paperclip if you pissed them off. Then there was him. McGee was the nerdy younger brother. Then there was the youngest. The resident goth. Probably one of the most loving people you could meet. She was the youngest member of the family despite the fact she could kill you without leaving a trace and was the single smartest person in the building. Abby was also the favorite of Gibbs and could get away with anything.

DiNozzo threw a ball of paper meant for Ziva but was surprised when it landed on his table. He looked up to find Leroy Jethro Gibbs standing in front of him with a death glare on his face. "I hope that wasn't your work DiNozzo?" "No Boss, sorry Boss". Gibbs picked up the piece of paper from Tony's desk and walked towards his own desk, he sat down and started typing. Tony looked across the room at Ziva who was trying to hide her laughing by covering her mouth. Gibbs got up from his computer and turned towards his agents. He then bounced the paper ball off of Ziva's head. She turned and looked at him confused. He just smirked and walked over to the elevator to Abby's lab. Tony looked at her. "Well at least you stopped giggling like a schoolgirl". Ziva threw her pen at him and hit him in the forehead. "You're lucky that wasn't a knife DiNozzo". McGee said smirking. "Shut up McButt kiss".

* * *

Abby was spinning on her chair when Gibbs walked in. He smiled and put his hand out to stop the chair. When the chair stopped Abby tried to stand but fell back down again. Gibbs put his hound out for her. When she took it he pulled her off the ground. "Thanks Gibblet". "What have you got Abbs?" Abby looked at him. "Except from my broken butt, Nothing, I have absolutely nothing. There haven't been any cases". Gibbs walked over to the elevator and got in. "You coming Abbs". Abby got in the elevator and Gibbs pressed the button. When the elevator doors closed Gibbs noticed that Abby looked nervous. His gut told him it was nothing so he didn't bring it up. When the doors opened DiNozzo was taunting McGee over a game he was playing. He also noticed Ziva wasn't sitting at her desk. He looked at Tony. "Where's David?" Tony turned to Gibbs. "I don't know. I think she had a phone call." He walked to his desk and gave Tony a head slap. "What was that for?". "That was for teasing McGee." Tim grinned at DiNozzo like a Cheshire cat. DiNozzo glared at McGee then went back to his desk. Gibbs watched as Abby sat behind Ziva's desk and curled up on the chair. He watched on as DiNozzo and McGee playfully argued. He got up from his seat and went to get some coffee. As he exited the building he saw Ziva shouting down the phone. He presumed it was her father so he didn't get involved. On his way back from the coffee shop he saw Ziva still arguing with whomever she was on the phone with. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around he handed her the cup of coffee he had bought her and kissed her temple. She mouthed a thank you as he walked off.

* * *

Ziva David re-entered the building about 40 minutes after Gibbs had returned with a look that could kill. She took the elevator back up to the bullpen, trying to figure out a plan. When the elevator doors opened Ziva started walking to her desk when she noticed someone was sitting in her chair. Her first instinct was that it was Tony but as she rounded the corner she found Abby sleeping in her chair. She looked so peaceful and nothing like the energetic, forensics scientist she was used to. Ziva didn't want to wake her up but she looked uncomfortable. Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee watched on as she removed her jacket and bundled it up into a small pillow and placed it under Abby's head. She then went into her bottom drawer and pulled out a blanket that she covered her legs with when it was cold or if the heating wasn't on. She placed the blanket over Abby. When she thought Abby was comfortable enough she turned to DiNozzo, walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "If you wake her up accidentally or on purpose I will personally tenderize your testicles with a pole." She smiled sweetly at him as he crossed his legs. She walked over to Gibbs "Abby was up all of last night working and if she wakes up, she will want to work again. She needs her rest or she will collapse from exhaustion". Gibbs nodded in agreement. "And thank you for the coffee." She said before walking up the stairs to Jenny's office. Ziva smiled sweetly to Tony as she passed him. As soon as McGee started questioning DiNozzo about what Ziva whispered to him, Gibbs looked over at his forensics scientist and smiled as she mouthed Ziva's name.

N.C.I.S. Director Jenny Sheperd was sat at her desk when her temporary assistant Ashley buzzed her. "Madam Director Ziva David is here to see you". "Send her in". Ziva entered her office closing the doors behind her. "Where is Cynthia?" "Cynthia is on sick leave, So Ziva what can I do for you today?" Ziva sat down before continuing. "Do you remember Abaddon Harel?" Jenny looked at Ziva like she had just punched a baby." He's your ex-boyfriend who used to beat you and tried to kill you. Of course I remember him, Why do you ask?" Ziva stared at her. "He is back in town and wants me to get back with him". Jenny stared back at Ziva's grim face.


	2. The Pole of Manhood-Crushing

N.C.I.S - Without A Shadow of A Doubt

Chapter 2

**A/N: Shout out to zabbygirl my first reader and first reviewer. This chapter is up alot quicker than the rest might be. Purely because my friend helped me through some stuff. This is is like a reward/thanks. So again, zabbygirl. This chapter is dedicated to you. Now Onward to the Chapter.**

* * *

"What do you mean he's back." Jenny shouted as she jumped up. "I was to be notified as soon as he entered the country". Ziva stood. "Do not worry director. I am sure that if he got too close to me, Gibbs and the team would hunt him down like a wolf". " The saying is hunt him down like a dog, Ziva. Jenny smiled as the young Israeli thanked her for her time and left. "Ashley could you get me some very strong coffee please?" "Right away Director".

Ziva came back down the stairs smirking at Tony. "Congratulations Tony, You can keep your genitals… For now at least" Abby was still sleeping soundly curled up in Ziva's chair. She smiled at the sleeping form of scientist before going to her computer. McGee smiled as he checked his E-mail. He had a new Email from Ziva. After he read it he sent a quick reply, logged out and then left the building. Once McGee was gone Ziva got up and walked over to the elevator. She got in and pressed the button for the Morgue.

When the doors opened she walked out and into the Morgue to find Ducky sitting at his desk talking to Jimmy. "You see Mr Palmer over 2500 left-handed people are killed by using right-handed products."

Ziva walked in with a smile on her face because of the conversation she had overheard. Ducky turned to Ziva. "Ahhh Ziva my dear, what can I do for you?" "I came down for an old fashioned drink of tea." "Mr Palmer, you may go for lunch if you wish. I shall call you if there is a case." "Okay Dr Mallard. I'll see you after my lunch." As Jimmy left, Ducky started making the tea while Ziva picked up a mug. "So Ziva, What is on your mind?" "Is it not possible that I am just here to chat with you?" "It is entirely possible my dear, but the way you are gripping that mug I can only assume that you are stressed by something." Ziva just smiled at him as she handed him the mug. "Someone very bad has just come back into my life." Ducky looked at her, he knew there was something she wasn't telling him but he didn't push the matter so he turned back to make the tea. "Have you told Jethro, I am sure he would be of more help to you than me." "I cannot tell Gibbs but I have told Jenny." Ducky looked at her before handing her the mug back. As she took her seat Ducky couldn't help but feel sorry for Ziva. She had been through so much and there was still so much happening. "So my dear, how about we have a normal conversation?" Ziva smiled at the eccentric doctor. "I believe you and Jimmy were talking about left-handed people being killed ". "Ahh. Yes. This is very fascinating. You see, over 2500 left-handed people are killed by using right-handed products. The most common being a right-handed power saw." As Ducky continued Ziva smiled and drank her tea.

* * *

DiNozzo was finishing his paperwork when McGee returned with a bag. "Hey McGoo, do you think Ziva would carry out her threat if I woke Abby?" The younger agent smiled at Tony. "Yeah, I think she would she sent me an E-mail to get her a pole. McGee proved his statement by reaching into the bag and pulled out a metal pole. DiNozzo jumped up from his desk and lunged for the pole in McGee's hand. Tim dropped the pole back into the bag and pushed himself away from his desk as DiNozzo flew over his desk, knocking his keyboard, pens and general clutter from his desk. He also knocked over the chair which hit the filing cabinet and then the floor. Both men looked over to find a wide-eyed Abby clutching Ziva's jacket as she stood and walked over to them. When they heard the sound of the elevator door they turned to see Ziva walking towards them. Abby blushed a little bit as she realised she was holding onto Ziva's jacket for dear life. "Abby who woke you up?" Abby could see the concern in Ziva's eyes. She pointed to DiNozzo and McGee and started walking to her lab. "Abby you have been working all night. You need to rest or you will work yourself into floor." Abby smiled and corrected her. "Its into the ground Zee, I'll be fine". Ziva knew she was just trying to get back to work. "Abby wouldn't you be better resting now when there aren't any cases rather than later when there are. You don't know who they could get working in your lab if you exhaust yourself."Abby stopped to think about it. Ziva had a point. They might get that guy who smells like old cheese. Maybe it was her caffeine starved brain that made her ask Ziva if she could sleep at her desk again. Ziva led her back with a nod of her head. When Abby sat down the Isreali woman pulled the blanket over the younger woman and reclaimed her Jacket. Almost instantly, the young Goth fell asleep.

Ziva turned back to McGee and DiNozzo. "I believe Abby was woken up and identified you two as the culprits. Now McGee I can believe was pulled into this mess accidently." As Ziva said this she walked over to McGee's desk and retrieved the pole. "But I warned you Tony and you ignored me." She started walking towards DiNozzo's desk with a predatory smirk on her face. The senior field agent started backing away into the corner of his workspace. "Ziva, please, I'll do anything just please dont crush my balls." Ziva stopped advancing towards her friend. "I will make you a deal." Tony looked up. "What deal?" Ziva smiled sweetly at him making DiNozzo feel uncomfortable. "You will buy Abby's Caf-Pows for a month, You will buy McGee two games of his choice and attend a convention with him in an outfit of his choice and you will make no Movie References until you have been to the convention and return with pictures." Gibbs walked down the stairs from Jenny's office clutching his coffee cup. "I'd take the deal DiNozzo." Tony looked defeated. "Fine." He reached out and shook Ziva's hand. Gibbs binned his now empty cup. "Ziver, you're with me." He stopped to look at DiNozzo and McGee before pointing at Abby. "Don't wake her up." McGee stood. "Do we have a case boss?" Gibbs shook his head and walked to the elevator with Ziva following. As the elevator doors closed, Gibbs glanced over at Ziva before stopping the elevator between floors. "Abaddon Harel, You're going to take me to him." Ziva was speechless. "Jenny told me because you wouldn't." Ziva hung her head before pressing the button to restart the elevator. Gibbs put his hand on her shoulder. When they stepped outside, Ziva realised how cold it was. She pulled her jacket closer to herself. She smiled to herself as she remembered the last time she had worn this jacket. The team had gone to an amusement park for Abby's birthday. Abby had made them go on all the rides together. Abby had convinced her to join the goth in eating as much junk food as possible. They had spent the day filling up on corndogs and candy floss then the all night throwing up. She could still smell the corndogs mixed with Abby's perfume. A smile graced her face.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The action starts in the next chapter.**

**Please leave a review. Show your love.**

**1st reviewer gets an OC cameo, a shoutout and a cookie.**

**2nd - 5th reviewers get a cookie and a shoutout.**

**After that. You get a cookie. (They have Smarties in them)**


	3. HouseWarming Part 1

N.C.I.S - Without A Shadow of A Doubt

Chapter 3

**A/N: Im sorry for any mistakes. Typing on my phone isnt easy haha.**

**N.C.I.S - **

**zabbygirl - **Thanks for the reviews. Much love. Have a cookie.

**Ncistiva1824 - **Thanks for the kind words. Have a cookie.

**melonmarshall - **Thanks for pointing out my mistakes. Much appreciated. Have a cookie.

* * *

Ziva had a moment of nausea before they pulled up at the kerb. Abbadon had asked to meet at this address, It had led them to a small apartment building. As she and Gibbs got out of the car, she noticed a curtain shifting on the second floor. They walked up to the door to the building and looked at the intercom. Above one of the buttons was the name 'Harel'. Before they could press it the door swung open to reveal a tall man. He had dark skin and was wearing a plain white T-Shirt with a pair of blue jeans. "Ahh Ziva, my lovely little flower. I see that you have decided to visit me." As he reached his hand out to touch her face, Gibbs noticed Ziva flinch but she didn't move away. A few centimeters before he was able to make contact, Gibbs caught his arm. "I don't think that's a good idea."

As Abbadon pulled his hand away he saw this other man clench his jaw in anger. "And who are you exactly?" Gibbs looked at Abbadon. He could feel the hate radiating from him. "My name is Special Agent Gibbs of the N.C.I.S." Abaddon didn't like this man. He had tried to stop him from touching 'His Ziva'. Gibbs stepped forward and pushed Ziva behind him protectively. "You are going to stay away from Ziva. You are not going to contact her. You are not going to talk to her. You are not going to touch her. If you do. Then I will be back." The look in Gibbs' eyes left him speechless. No one talked to him like that. Gibbs turned away and pushed Ziva ahead of him. When he got Ziva into the car, he noticed she had a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Gibbs put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "You're okay Ziver. He cant hurt you anymore." Gibbs closed the car door and turned to look at Abaddon. He was still stood in the doorway, watching them intently. Gibbs gave him a final glare before getting in the car and pulling away.

Abbadon watched as the car drove away before closing the door and making his way to his Silver Ford Focus. He got in, started his engine and pulled out, following the Dodge Charger.

* * *

As the elevator doors opened, DiNozzo's head popped up to see Ziva and Gibbs entering the Bullpen. He quickly glanced over to see Abby was still asleep. As Ziva stepped towards her desk, she saw Abby's slumbering form curled up in her chair and couldn't help but smile. She slowly shuffled around Abby to reach her computer. She quickly checked her private E-mail to find that she had 1 new message. She wasn't surprised to see that it was her friend Shelby. Shelby worked at N.C.I.S. as an Agent and was still a probie. She would often tell Ziva about her adventures with her best friend and roommate, Andi. She opened the E-mail and quickly read it:

Hey Ziva

Andi and I have just finished unpacking and are having a small housewarming. You're invited (obviously). Bring a bottle of wine or something and a can of Monster Energy Drink (Andi will love you forever if you do. Haha). Also bring your 'girlfriend'. See you tonight.

Shelby

Ziva smiled before sending an affirmative in her reply. "Zee, that you?" She turned her head to see a sleepy eyed Abby smiling at her. "I am sorry for waking you Abby. But now that you are awake, I have a question for you." Abby stood and stretched her tired muscles. "It's okay, what's the question?" Ziva smiled at the younger woman. "Would you like to accompany me to a housewarming tonight?" "Sure. It sounds like fun." Ziva walked out from behind her desk. "I will pick you up tonight at 6?" As Abby by walked to the elevator that led to her lab she smiled. "Nope. We're taking my car."

* * *

Ziva and Abby pulled up outside of a nice looking Apartment Complex. As they got out of the car, Ziva made sure to grab the paper bag. As they made thier way up the stairs, Ziva smiled at the thought of talking with her friend again. When they reached number 13, Ziva looked over to see the goth smiling. As she was about to knock on the door it opened. Causing her to nearly punch her friend in the face. Shelby was a tall brunette with long hair and piercing green eyes. She was wearing a black and purple patterned v neck T-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Hey Ziva" she said as she pulled her friend into a quick hug, before pulling away and turning to Abby. "Hi Abby, I'm glad you could make it." Abby smiled. "Hey Shelby. I haven't seen you in a while." Shelby smiled before taking the bag from Ziva and stepping to the side. As she raised her arm, Abby noticed that she had the name 'Kyle' tattooed on her inner forearm in cursive script. "Come in. I will warn you about my roommate. She is unique. She was the one that picked number 13. She threatened to slap me if we didn't get it." Shelby laughed at the memory.

Ziva and Abby walked into the sitting room to find a ginger haired woman with a pixie cut crouching on the back of the couch. She was wearing an Avenged Sevenfold T-shirt and a pair of dark stonewashed boot-cut jeans. "Abby, Ziva. Meet my roommate Andi." The redhead got up and shook both women's hands. "Hi I'm Andi. Its nice to meet you." She spoke with a Scottish accent. Before Abby or Ziva could reply, they were interrupted by a few meows and some scratching at a door. "Neither of you are allergic to cats are you?" After Ziva and Abby both shook their heads, Andi jumped up and opened a door. within seconds 2 cats ran into the room. The first was a blue-point Siamese who immediately ran up to Shelby. Shelby picked her up and started petting her. "This is Macie, She's my cat." As soon as Macie settled on Shelby's lap, A plain black cat ran in and meowed as it circled Andi's legs. "This is my cat Phoebe. She doesn't understand that I don't have any treats on me." Andi sat down and they all watched as Pheobe jumped on her and sniffed around a bit before wandering off to the window-sill and watching the cars. As Andi got up and walked over to the kitchen, Ziva turned to Shelby. "She isn't what I was expecting." Shelby smiled. "Just wait for it." As if on cue they heard a squeal from the kitchen that startled the cats. "Shelby, I did it again." Shelby tried not to burst out laughing. "What did you do?" "I cut my tongue on the cheese grater." As Shelby passed Ziva she whispered in her friends ear. "Told you." Abby and Ziva looked at each other. Both were trying not to laugh. "Why do you keep doing that?" "If you can find a better way to get those wee bits of cheese then feel free to tell me." Shelby pushed Andi out of the kitchen. "Go, Out, Out." Andi laughed as the kitchen door closed behind her. "Hey is that your 1931 Ford Model A Coupe outside?" Abby nodded "Yeah. That's my car." Andi smiled. "That car is awesome."

* * *

Ziva smiled and left the two women to chat. She found Shelby in the kitchen washing the cheese grater. "How often does she do things like that?" Shelby smiled as she put the cheese grater in a pot of boiling water. "Don't get me wrong. She can be smart. She just doesn't think things through." Ziva smiled. "She is very strange, but she seems like a very good friend." Shelby laughed. "Yeah. She's the best. I'd be lost without her. Can you pass me a plate from that cupboard?" Ziva nodded and opened the cupboard door. On one side there were plates of varying sizes and designs. On the other side there was bag after bag of Spicy ChexMix, Bold Party ChexMix, Original ChexMix, Cheesy ChexMix, and Spicy Funyons. "I assume that this cupboard is your snacks?" "Yeah, you should see Andi's. It's above the waffle iron." Ziva looked confused. "The waffle iron is next to the mini-fridge." The other cupboard was half filled with glasses and mugs. The other half was filled with Pop tarts, waffle mix and Cool Ranch Doritos. "Why do you have a mini fridge and a normal fridge? " Shelby laughed. "The mini fridge is for Andi's cans of Monster." As the friends continued talking, they were interrupted by a knock on the front door.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviewers get a cookie.**

**1st 5 get a shout-out.**

**Also. A random reviewer will be selected for a magical prize... Oooohh shiny.**


	4. HouseWarming Part 2

N.C.I.S - Without A Shadow of A Doubt

Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'm currently in hospital anyway. Im sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy. **

**Warning****s****:**** This chapter contains violence and homophobia.**

**Shoutouts: **

**zabbygirl **- Thanks for the constant support. Have a cookie.

**Zivatjl12 ****- **Thanks. Im glad you enjoy the fic. Have a cookie.

**Aliyah-Shalom-David34 ****- **I'm glad you like it. Have a cookie.

**Guest ****- **Here is more. Thanks for the love love love haha. Have a cookie

* * *

"That will be Sarah and Jordan." Shelby said as she wiped her hands with a dishtowel and left the kitchen followed by Ziva. Ziva sat on the sofa in the sitting room as Shelby answered the door. She watched as Andi and Abby talked about a band called Dethklok. Shelby entered the room with a womon who had Dirty Blonde hair and brilliantly Blue eyes. She wore a red T-Shirt with a White jacket and a pair of three-quarter lengths. Behind her was a man with black hair and a small amount of stubble. He was wearing a patterned shirt and dark jeans. When he entered the room, Ziva swore that Andi growled but as soon as the woman stepped forward, Andi smiled. "Hi, I'm Sarah. This is my boyfriend Jordan. Ziva shook thier hands as She and Abby introduced themselves. "Hey Ziva, can I borrow you for a minute?" Ziva stood and followed Shelby into the kitchen. She noticed Jordan trying to sneak a peek at her chest. She dismissed the thought.

As she closed the kitchen door behind her, Shelby handed Ziva a knife and directed her to the sink. She saw that it was filled with peeled potatoes. "Can you cut them into wedge, please?' Ziva started cutting before voicing a thought. "Hey Shelby? Does Andi have a problem with Jordan?" Shelby laughed as she opened the oven. "She growled at him, didn't she?" Ziva nodded. "Andi is in love with Sarah." Ziva dropped her knife. "Yeah that was my reaction when I found out." Ziva picked up her knife and continued cutting. "She is in the same place as you and Abby." "Sshhhh, Abby might hear." Shelby smirked. "No she won't." There was a knock on the kitchen door as Sarah popped her head in. "Hey Shelby, Can I talk to you?" Shelby nodded and left with Sarah as Ziva finished cutting the potatoes. She walked into the sitting room to find Andi telling Abby a story. "So, I fell out this huge tree and landed on the ground. I was in so much pain that I couldn't move. Then Shelby starts climbing down and then she falls 'cos I've broken the branches. She limps over and helps me up. We end up limping home together and Sarah meets us. She more or less drags us up to the apartment and tucks us in. She goes to her bed and Me and Shelby just start giggling." Abby chuckled as Shelby came back through with Sarah following. "Dinner will be ready soon, so Andi, can you set the table and can someone help me bring them through?" Abby got up to help Shelby as Andi darted off.

They all sat around the dinner table as Shelby opened the bottle of wine that Ziva and Abby brought with them. Shelby poured a glass for everyone before sitting down. "To Friendship." Everyone toasted to friendship, clinked their glasses and took a drink. "So Shelby, what did you make?" Shelby smiled. "We have spicy chicken patty's, potato wedges with herbs and mixed veg." Andi smiled. "Sounds delish. Everybody dig in. Also, there's spare tatties in the pot." Everyone looked at her. "Tatties?" Asked Ziva. Andi sighed. "Potatoes." Abby laughed. "Tatties is Scottish slang for potatoes." Andi high-fived Abby before digging into the chicken. They shared stories as they ate. Like how Andi met Sarah, how Shelby met Ziva and how Shelby and Andi 'cat-napped' Macie. "So yeah, My Mum said I couldn't get Macie and I came home sad. Andi noticed so I told her and she had one of her 'fool-proof' plans. We broke into my Mum's house and took Macie, Andi grabbed a roast chicken and I took Macie's favorite toy. It turns out that My Mum came home early. Me and Andi dove out the window. As we were running away with our loot, Andi with a whole roast chicken and Me with Macie under my arm as Macie carries her little black ball. She loves it. It has a bell in it. Anyway from halfway down the street, we could hear My Mum shout "Where's My Chicken!"."

* * *

As Ziva finished her chicken patty, there was a knock at the front door. Shelby got up to see who knocked. There was a scream and Andi jumped up. Shelby was laying on the ground, unconscious as a tall dark-skinned man stood above her. He rushed at Andi and crushed her against the wall. Abby tackled him away as Ziva stood horrified. "A...Abbadon? What are you doing here." He grabbed Abby's head and smacked it off of the wall. "Abby!" Ziva's scream resonated through the house as he lunged at the Israeli. He grabbed her forcefully around her neck and threw her at Sarah, knocking them both out. He punched Jordan and knocked him out before turning to Andi. He smirked before grabbing a chair and throwing it at her. He was surprised to see her still standing before grabbing throwing wine glasses at her. She winced as the smashed glass sliced through her skin. "Get the Fuck out of my home!" Andi snarled. "Oh no Andrea. You have called it a home. Are you going to run and abandon everything again?" "Shut up!" She shouted. "I'm going to kill you." He smirked and shook his head as she lunged at him. He dodged her before taunting her. "Oh no Andrea, You will wish you were dead and from your hospital records, I'm sure you soon will be." He laughed as he grabbed her by the hair and brought her head down on the dinner table, knocking her out.

When Ziva woke up, she realised she had trouble moving and looked down. She was strapped to a chair. She looked to her left to see Abby, she was still unconscious. She looked to her right to see Shelby, then Andi, Sarah and Jordan. Abbadon walked into the room. "Ahh, My Ziva. You are awake." He pulled her face to hers in a bruising kiss. He stood back and picked up a bucket of water before throwing it over all of the sleeping people startling them awake. "Ahh, its good to see you all awake. Now I'm going to make sure you know exactly where your loyalties lie. Let us start with Shelby and your crush on Abby." Ziva looked at Shelby who hung her head. "Or how you had filthy lesbian sex with my Ziva!" He slapped her. "Hey!" Shouted Andi. "Ohh. So now you want to start talking do you. I guess it's your turn. How about you being in love with Sarah, which Shelby knew. But I know you didn't want Shelby to know about how you put her through college. Hmm... How you delivered drugs between the dealers?" Abby threw up. "So now it is the filthy harlot's turn. How dare you fall in love with My Ziva? And My Ziva, how could you fall in love with this filthy slut!" He turned to Jordan. "And now you! Why don't you tell your girlfriend that you're having sex with any cheap girl that spreads her legs!" He turned to Ziva. "Now all of you know the truth. How each and every one of you have secrets. He left a knife on the floor before walking out. After cutting themselves free, they couldn't look at each other.


	5. The Consequences Of A Visit

N.C.I.S - Without A Shadow of A Doubt

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey. I'm out of hospital, so as a treat I'm uploading 2 new chapters this week. Any mistakes are my own.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Shoutouts:**

**zabbygirl - **Such love. I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. Have a cookie!

**Aliyah-Shalom-David34 - **Here is the update. Thanks for the reviews. Have a cookie.

**PraiseFortheFallen** - I'm glad you enjoy it. I hope you are still reading. Have a cookie.

* * *

Abby was the first to leave. As soon as she was cut free, she took one look at Ziva and Shelby before turning and walking away. As they heard her car driving away, Ziva walked over to Shelby. "I trusted you, and you betrayed me." She slapped Shelby before leaving. Sarah didn't look at any of them as she left. Andi walked up to Jordan and punched him before dragging him to the door and threw him out. "How the Fuck could you cheat on Sarah, You Lousy, Sleazy Bastard." She kicked him in the ribs before heading back inside. She walked into the sitting room where Shelby stared at her. "Really Andi, Drugs? How could you be so Stupid." "I just wanted you to be happy. You wanted to be an N.C.I.S. Agent since I met you. I wasn't going to let you give up on a dream. You couldn't afford it. I wanted to help you so much." Shelby turned to the Scottish woman. "So you got involved with a drug dealer! Do you have any idea how stupid that is!" Andi sighed. "You're making a bigger deal out of this than it actually is." "No, I'm not." Andi turned and walked away. "Where are you going?" Andi faced Shelby. "I don't have to stay here and take your shit Shelby." Shelby watched as Andi turned to walk away. Out of anger she shouted at the redhead. "That's right Andi, run away. Just like you always do. Just like you do from everything." Andi stopped in her tracks. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Andi turned to the brunette. "Shelby, I'm willing to forget you said that." Neither woman moved as Shelby spoke "Fuck you." Andi smiled as she stepped closer to Shelby, before headbutting her. "Never come near me again, or I will make sure you never walk again." As Shelby lay on the floor, clutching her nose. Andi slipped on her socks, Converse and grabbed her jacket. She walked away and slammed the door. Shelby cried on the floor. As she walked down the stairs, Andi punched a wall in anger as a tear slipped down her cheek.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

Ziva sat at her desk. Last night had been painful. Gibbs and DiNozzo had arrested Harel, questioned him and had to release him due to the lack of evidence. She sat at her desk staring at a notice on her computer. 'Roommate wanted. Pet's welcomed (depending on circumstances). $200 rent monthly. If interested call number below.' Underneath was a number and address she knew. Shelby's. She and Shelby had slowly become friends again after she told Ziva that she wouldn't get in the way of Ziva's relationship with Abby. Since then Ziva had been kicked out of her apartment after breaking a hole in the wall. She decided to phone Shelby. After three rings, she answered. "Hey Ziva." "Hello Shelby, I was phoning to ask if I could be your roommate." Shelby thought about it. "Yeah, sure. Can you help me move the last of Andi's stuff?" Ziva smiled. "Of course. I will come round after I finish work." "Thanks Ziva. See you later. Bye." Ziva bid her friend farewell before hanging up. She finished her paperwork before deciding to finish for tonight. When the elevator door opened, Abby exited. The two women shared an awkward look. "Good evening Abby." "Hey Ziva. Um... How are you?" "I have felt better. How are you feeling?" Abby smiled. "I'm tired." The awkward feelings between the two women were building. "Um... See you later Ziva." "Goodbye Abby." Ziva stepped into the elevator as Abby stepped out. When the doors closed, both woman sighed in relief.

Shelby and Ziva moved another box into the cupboard. "Why is Andi's cat still here?" Shelby smiled softly. "Andi left me a note asking if Phoebe could stay until she gets a more permanent place to stay." Ziva opened the bottom drawer and placed the contents into a box. "Where is she staying at the moment?" Shelby sighed as Ziva moved onto the middle drawer. "She's living out of a caravan at her work." "Where does Andi work?" Shelby smiled as a memory flew through her head. "Andi works at a carnival, She runs a stall that sells cans of juice, crisps, chocolate, stuff like that." She let out a sad laugh. "She used to bring me bags of ChexMix after work." Ziva opened the top drawer. "I suppose she shall want her Marijuana?" Shelby turned to her. "What?" She grabbed the bag. "She swore she was off of drugs." Shelby threw the bag into the bin. "Fuck!" Ziva placed her hand on Shelby's shoulder. "She must have had a reason for lying." Shelby started crying. "She promised me." Ziva pulled her into a hug. Shelby reached into the bin and grabbed the bag. "I figure that Andi should get her hash. She paid for it." Shelby grabbed her coat and jogged to her car, passing Phoebe on the way out. The pure black cat constantly sat at the door.

* * *

"That will be $1.50." Andi smiled sweetly as she handed the woman the candyfloss. She turned around and put the money in the till. "Hey, can I get a bag of Hash please?" Andi turned. "I'm sorry, but its illegal for us to sell drugs." She turned to see Shelby standing in front of her with Ziva at her side. "But it's okay for you to buy it." She threw the bag at the ginger woman. "You swore you were off drugs. You lied to me Andi. You promised!" Andi sighed and placed the bag under the counter, before exiting the stall. "Shelby, listen..." "No Andi, You listen! I believed you! Now all I want to do is slap you!" Andi sighed. "I have my reasons Shelby!" She shouted as she pulled the shutter down. "Now go away, I need to get ready for the next shift." The two N.C.I.S. agents left as the redhead re-entered the stall and closed the door, turned her back to it and slid to the ground. "I don't know how much more I can take." She whispered to no one as she grasped her head. Her sleeves rolled down her arms, revealing scars. Most were old, but there were a few fresh cuts.


	6. A Lovely Day Out (Or Not)

N.C.I.S - Without A Shadow of A Doubt

Chapter 6

**Sorry for not posting this when I said I would. Some stuff happened and it ended up at the back of my mind. This is dedicated to zabbygirl for her support.**

**Shoutouts:**

**zabbygirl - **Thanks for all the reviews. I hope this chapter adds more tension for you haha.

**Aliyah-Shalom-David34 - **Another update for you. I hope you enjoy it.

**Guest1717 - **This chapter should answer your question.

* * *

Ziva walked through the amusement park to the nachos stand to meet Abby. Abby had wanted them to discuss the events, but only outside of work. When Abby had suggested the Amusement Park, Ziva had to ask Shelby wether she knew Andi would be working. Shelby had replied with "Andi works from Thursday to Monday and uses Tuesday and Wednesday to relax. So yeah." She was obviously missing her dear friend. "Hey Ziva, over here." Ziva turned to see the gothic woman approaching her. They spent the next 20 minutes in silence before Ziva turned and pulled Abby into a kiss. Abby started kissing back immediatley. "I love you Abby, I just needed you to know." Abby smiled. "I love you too Ziva." They rested thier foreheads together. "Lets go have fun." Ziva said as she pulled Abby to the Roller Coaster.

**3 Hours Later**

Ziva and Abby had spent most of their time on the rides and eating junk food. Ziva had a feeling of Deja Vu as she remembered the last time they were here together. As Ziva pulled Abby closer to her for another kiss, a shot rang through their ears, causing Ziva to push Abby to the ground and cover her. She spotted a thin figure dropping a rifle, before scaling a fence and running into the trees. After making sure Abby was unharmed, Ziva called Gibbs who had started investigating right away. Ziva and Abby were currently in an interview room in the N.C.I.S. building, awaiting the results of a fingerprint found on the rifle. One of the forensics investigators entered with a piece of paper. Ziva instantly noticed the smell of old cheese fill the room. "Agent David, we matched the fingerprints for you." He handed the piece of paper to Ziva before leaving the room. Ziva looked down at the paper to see Andi's face staring back at her. She crumpled the paper in rage.

* * *

"Hey Ziva." Shelby said as Ziva entered the sitting room. "Are you ok? I heard about what happened at the amusement park." Ziva sat down in front of her. "No. I'm not." She said as she placed the previously crumpled paper in front of her. "Fingerprints were taken from the rifle, It got a result." As Shelby looked down she saw her bestfriend's face. "Andi?" Ziva nodded. "Andi shot at us, no-one has seen or heard from her since." Shelby shook her head. "Nope, Andi wouldn't shoot at you." The Isreali looked her friend in the eye. "Her records say she has experience with a rifle." "From when she hunts animals." Shelby said, unable to believe Ziva. "She has a history of mental illness and violence." Shelby couldn't believe it. "Ziva, trust me. Andi wouldn't shoot you. How many crimes has she commited with a gun?" The older woman thought for a moment. "None, but she could have." Shelby shook her head again. "Andi would look you in the eye and even then, only if she felt you deserved it. Trust me, it wasn't Andi." Before Ziva could reply, Shelby's phone rang. She looked at the screen to see Andi's number on the screen. "It's Andi." Shelby picked up her phone and answered it. "Hey Andi, what's up?" The scot's voice was shaking as she spoke. "Shelby, I'm in trouble. I did something I shouldn't have. I don't know what to do." She could hear the desperation in the redhead's tone. "Andi, come to the..." The line was disconnected causing Shelby to shout in frustration. "Damn it." Ziva sighed. "Shelby, she just admitted she is in trouble." Shelby snapped. "I don't believe it Ziva, Andi wouldn't shoot at you. I know she wouldn't. I know her Ziva." Ziva shook her head. "Shelby, I'm sorry, but the evidence points to Andi." Shelby broke down as tears streamed down her face.

* * *

Andi looked around the room she was currently sitting in. She was hiding in an abandoned warehouse near the amusement park. She had heard a noise outside and had climbed into a small a cavity in the wall, she could get a clear view while remaining mostly unseen. The door was kicked off it's hinges as people dressed entirely in protective clothing stormed the building. They had rifles with flashlights attatched. They swept through the room with precision. Following them were some people with bulletproof vest with N.C.I.S. on the front. They swept through the room quickly. One of them (whom she presumed was the leader) was an older man with a hardness in his eyes. He stood close to her as a man in a suit walked up to him. "Boss, it looks like she's cleared out. There's definite evidence of her being here." The leader turned and placed his hands on the wall. Andi tried getting herself tighter into her hiding spot and mentally cringed as her shoe made an audible scrape. She was terrified as two sets of hands reached in and grabbed her by her legs, trying to drag her out. She held on for as long as she could but her arms gave up on her. They dragged her out and forced her against the wall. "You're under arrest for the attempted murders of Abigail Scuito and Ziva David." Andi blocked out the rest of it as she felt a tear stream down her cheek.

* * *

Ziva sat with her arm round Abby's shoulders. Shelby was pacing back and forth after Gibbs had sent Ziva a text. They had driven straight to the N.C.I.S. building as fast as they could to find Abby sitting outside the interrogation rooms. As they moved to their current positions, the elevator door opened to reveal Gibbs, Tony and Andi who was handcuffed. Gibbs led her into the interrogation room and then left her alone. Shelby tried to enter the room but DiNozzo stopped her. "I wouldn't. She seems like she's insane and she has scars across her wrists and further up her arms." Shelby slapped him. "That woman in there is my best friend. She is upset and in some form of trouble, but she has nothing to do with any of this." Tony forced her away from the door before turning to Ziva and Abby. "Is that really her best friend?" Ziva nodded as Abby sobbed. "Shelby doesn't believe Andi did it and I'm not sure if I should trust the evidence this time." Tony looked into the room. "Ziva, there's something not right here." Abby stood and walked away to the elevator. "I'm going to double check the evidence."

* * *

Abaddon sat in his car with a cigarette in his hand. "It's all coming together." He said before taking a long draw of his cigarette.


	7. Alibi Confession

N.C.I.S - Without A Shadow of A Doubt Chapter 7 **Shoutouts:** **zabbygirl** - I hope this helps you with your tension addiction, or is that just me. Haha.

* * *

"So Andi, can you explain why you're fingerprints were on the weapon?" The redhead sighed. "It could have happened at any time. Every morning and every night I went around to make sure all the stalls and rides were locked up and secured properly." Gibbs stood up, walked to the one-way mirror. "Did you shoot at Ziva and Abby?" Andi was exhausted. They had been questioning her for hours. They had brought up mental health records, her criminal record and her history of firearms. "I've told you. No, I didn't. I like both of them." Gibbs picked up his file and left the room leaving Andi with her thoughts. Shelby stood with Sarah at the entrance to the N.C.I.S. building. Shelby had told her everything in a hope that Andi would have been with Sarah. "Have you had any contact with Andi since 'that day'?" Shelby asked as Sarah sat down. "No, I tried phoning her but she wouldn't answer." Shelby grimaced. "Andi has started taking drugs again, she has started cutting again and they think she tried to kill Ziva and Abby. She won't tell anyone where she has been and she won't talk to some people." Sarah was speechless. "She has decided that everyone is against her." As Sarah was about to reply, Gibbs passed them. "That woman is infuriating. Never before have I felt the need to leave an interrogation room without an answer." Sarah and Shelby followed Gibbs to the bullpen. "Gibbs, I'd like to interrogate Andi." The silver haired man turned to the young agent. "No. This is my case. Not to mention the fact that you have a personal connection with her." Shelby sighed. "Andi trusts me. I can talk to her and I'm pretty sure that she will answer." Gibbs thought it over. "You have 20 minutes. DiNozzo will be there to relieve you." Shelby darted off to the interrogation to speak with her friend as Sarah followed her.

* * *

"Andi, you need to speak to me. I can help you." The brunette sighed as the redhead stared at her. "It's not a good thing to sit here in silence as you're accused of attempted murder." The woman didn't reply. "Damn it, if you don't tell me then you're going to jail Andi. How do you think Sarah and I will deal with that." Shelby's outburst caused Andi to snap. "Sarah wouldn't give a shit and I don't know why the fuck you think she would." "She's outside Andi, right now. If you don't answer my questions then I'm going to bring her in here. We both know that she can get anything out of you." Andi's head was tilted downwards. "Get out Shelby. Get out or I will hurt you." Shelby crossed her arms. "No you won't. You need me right now Andi and you know it." Silence fell over the room, only to be broken by the sound of a tear landing on the floor. Andi's head shot up. "Why are you crying?" Shelby wiped the tears from her eyes before answering. "You're all I have Andi, but you're too damn stubborn to help yourself. Damn it Andi, tell me where you were." Andi slammed her head on the table. "I can't." Shelby slammed her hands on the table in frustration. "Fucking hell Andi. You need to tell me. You could go down for attempted murder, it doesn't help that it's against two federal agents." The Scot sighed gently. "It wasn't me Shelby, I promise. I know the evidence is against me but I'm innocent." "Well tell me where you were. It can clear this entire thing up and we can move on from it." Shelby's eyes flickered over her friend's face. Her green eyes were filled with anger and her lips were tightly pressed together. "I was with Charlotte." Shelby stood up and stormed out. Shelby made it to the parking lot before Ziva caught up to her. "Shelby, wait." The young agent stopped and turned to the Israeli. "Who is Charlotte?" The question caused her to wrap her arms around her body. "Charlotte is a manipulative ex of Andi's. She's an ex-drug dealer and a manipulative harlot." Ziva smiled at her friend. "All we need is her confirmation then Andi shall be in the clear." Shelby nodded before walking away. "I will be back later." She walked away from the N.C.I.S. building with a clear destination in mind.

* * *

Ziva and Abby followed Shelby in Ziva's Mini Cooper. They were led to a comfortable looking house in a Cul-De-Sac. The two women watched on as Shelby knocked on the door, only for it to be opened by an athletic looking woman with glasses and dark hair. They looked like they were arguing before Shelby pinned her to the wall. Abby and Ziva prepared themselves in case violence broke out. The woman pushed Shelby away before saying something to her and closing her door. Shelby turned and walked up to Ziva's Mini. "That was Charlotte. Andi was there for 'personal reasons'." Shelby smiled and walked away. "I need to pick up a parcel and then I can head back to the Bullpen." Ziva stopped her before she got too far. "Hey Shelby. Abby can give you a lift. I need to check something out." Ziva got out of the car and gave the keys to Abby before Shelby sat in the passenger seat. She waved them off before walking down the street. She approached a familiar car and got in. She didn't look at the driver as he drove away. Neither of them made a sound until he parked behind his apartment complex. "You made the right choice. Now, My Ziva. The fun begins." Abbadon smiled as Ziva felt warm tears run down her face. 


End file.
